Once Bitten, Twice Shy
by xxMischiefxmanagedxx
Summary: In a game of Kings, Fushimi is but a pawn. A favorite pawn worthy of war (or sex). After all Mikoto wont let Misaki stay so down hearted over a Blue. (Rated M for Noncon, Implied Sarumi, may evolve if people want more chapters. MikotoXFushimi MunakataxFushimi MikotoxMunakataxFushimi (I tried to keep it clean...woops...)
1. Venom

_**Fushimi**_

Fushimi woke to one of the worst headaches he'd ever received. A buzz of electricity near his cheek sent his eyes flying open. Slightly unfocused, they could make out the blurred form of Mikoto Suoh. The Red King. Shifting to the side he also noticed a taser so close to Fushimi's cheek it made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. "You're awake. Too bad, it was just going to get interesting."

The Red King leaned away from him and Fushimi took in his surroundings. He was suspended upright by red aura infused ropes wrapped to a pole. His jacket, undershirt, and glasses gone. His feet barely touched the ground and his wrists ached unless he stood on tiptoe. He couldn't see much from the darkness behind Mikoto but he could tell it was a room. A room fit for a king…he was bound in a closet. A. Fucking. Closet.

He was going to ask the King what was transpiring when he remembered just what had went down. Mr. Kusanagi had offered him a drink. He knew the gesture was awkward, but he'd accepted it anyway. A martini it had been. He'd wanted to decline, but if there was a rule the whole city followed, it was that if Mr. Kusanagi offered you a drink, you didn't refuse. Now look where the damn bartender had gotten him.

Fushimi only offered the King a sneer. "Drugging me? Really?" he questioned with a malicious edge in his tone. "It was the only way to detain you unharmed" Mikoto revealed seeming none too abashed by his actions. "And for what reason am I being detained?" Fushimi pressed. "We'll get to that" Mikoto promised. "First we have to rid ourselves of our audience but, I need you to keep quiet. Think you can manage?" Fushimi opened his mouth to issue a snide remark and ended up with a bit of cloth in his mouth instead. Before he could blink the Red King was wrapping another piece of cloth around his head and infusing it with aura so it blocked his vocals.

Drugged, bound and now gagged? Today was just not Fushimi's day. "I thought not" Mikoto concluded stepping back from him and closing the closet doors. Even with them closed, Fushimi could still see from the slats in the wood, albeit his eyes refused to focus. In the darkness he could make out the form of a person laid on a bed. Across the room Mikoto was walking towards a wall and flipped on a light revealing features Fushimi knew all too well. Glasses or no glasses, Misaki's hair was easily recognizable. Misaki was asleep… on Mikoto's bed.

Fushimi's felt his blood boil at the sight; he gave the door a vicious kick much to the Red King's dismay. Misaki's eyes opened and he startled awake at the racket. Mikoto held out a hand to Misaki, expression blank as ever. "You should head to your own bed" the Red King chastised lightly. Fushimi watched as Misaki reached out to accept the hand letting the King haul him up. He gave a quiet yawn and an apology before he began to shuffle out. Fushimi went to slam his foot into the door again, but red aura wrapped around both of his ankles holding them down. Still his rustling gave Misaki pause. "Did you hear that Miko.." "Bed" Mikoto ordered. Misaki looked at the King in question but the look he received for dawdling made him quickly disappear into the dark hall.

Mikoto waited, listening to the footsteps fading down the hall before he turned back to the closet and opened it . He seemed amused by the harsh glare directed his way. "Don't let your mind wander" The Red King insisted. "He had a bad dream about ghosts and came to talk. I figured I'd let him sleep to keep him from meeting you at the bar. Couldn't have him worrying about you." Fushimi was trying to argue that Misaki's choices weren't Mikoto's to make and the vanguard could see him whenever he damn pleased, but to no avail for sake of the gag.

The Red King seemed to know exactly what Fushimi was trying to say regardless. "If this goes the way I've got planned, you'll see Yata a lot more. You won't **have** to stalk him." The Red King relayed silently. Fushimi could feel his face turning red at being caught. He wouldn't call it stalking. He only wanted to make sure Misaki was ok. "I'll make you a deal" Mikoto drawled bringing his hand up to trace lines up and down Fushimi's side. Fushimi tried to move away, the bonds however, wouldn't let him. The gesture looked like it was supposed to be comforting, maybe even sensual, but Fushimi knew better. It felt more like the King was testing him, sizing him up for the take down. It felt dangerous.

The King's eyes drifted over to the bed that Misaki had occupied not moments ago. Fushimi swore he could see the lisp of a smile forming. "I'm going to fuck you" Mikoto stated suddenly. Fushimi's eye became saucers at the proclamation. He thrashed as viciously as his bonds would allow. The effort only bringing him exhaustion. Mikoto waited patiently for his panic to quell and rather quickly Fushimi managed to tire himself out.

"You didn't let me finish" Mikoto continued. The Red King's hand travelled to the fearful Blue's pants, unzipping them. "If I can make you cum, you will secretly rejoin the Red Clan and assist me when I need you. If I can't, you can take Misaki with you back to Scepter 4. It should be easy to resist considering your hatred for me" the Red King relayed.

Fushimi continued to shake his head which only brought the Red King amusement. "You seem to be under the impression I'm giving you a choice. Either way I'm taking you. I have my own needs to settle. "You can blame your 'Captain' for that. I'm only compensating you for the inconvenience." Fushimi stared at the floor contemplating the options he had but the Red King was quick to shoot them down. "Take the offer or leave it, doesn't matter to me. You're a logical person Saruhiko. You know there's no way out of this."

The Red King was right about that. He weighed the options against each other and gave an uncomfortable huff. If he could withhold his sexual desires, which he knew he'd have no problem with, he could take Misaki. That alone was enough to gamble…He met the Kings stare with one of his own, the promise of a challenge burning in his eyes. Mikoto gave him the once over walking behind him slowly and nodding. "Your test starts now."

Fushimi felt his pants drop and closed his eyes. He tried focus on something else, anything else. He pictured him and Misaki hanging out, the Captain's anger at finding out he'd missed a day, explaining all of this to Seri. His thoughts were cut out as he felt a probe at his entrance. He bit his lip hard. He could do this…for Misaki.

A finger entered him slowly, coated in a viscous liquid. It didn't move at first and Fushimi had to keep himself from hyperventilating. He focused on his breathing, timing the seconds between each breath, anything but the current situation. Again the thoughts were broken by movement. The finger began to move and Fushimi winced as a second finger was quickly added. He was hell-bent on being silent, and only bit further into his lip; he was sure he'd broken skin by now.

The sticky substance quickly clung to his insides. At first he was too focused on not focusing, but as he tried he began to feel weird where the gel had been applied. One second it was a slight tingle, the next the gel was burning hot inside of him. Not painfully so, but enough to be uncomfortable. Fushimi's brow furrowed in uncertainty. What had been in that liquid? He was so hot on the inside he was sweating, but at the same time shivers racked him from the cold surrounding him. It was as if he'd suddenly caught a high fever.

The more Mikoto moved his fingers the hotter it got. The pain of being stretched was replaced by waves of hot and cold shivering. It felt like his own blue electric aura was turning on him. "Relax" Mikoto ordered and Fushimi could feel a third finger join the others. He gave a small frustrated groan that didn't make it past the gag. Being logical, as Mikoto had mentioned before, Fushimi was getting the feeling he was going to lose this test to whatever this liquid was…There was no way. It was still Mikoto doing these things. If there was one person Fushimi hated most in the world it was Mikoto. How could he appreciate the way the King was making him feel?

The gentle burning was spreading through his entire being and to make things worse the King had started to ravage his collarbone and was slowly moving up the Blue's neck. All the while things kept getting hotter. Fushimi felt like he was being cooked alive, but not in a bad way. In a way that making hard not to enjoy it. Just as the thought crossed his mind Mikoto's fingers brushed something that made Fushimi jerk harshly against his restraints. The Blue's eyes widened equally fearful and baffled as a noise erupted from his throat to follow the movement.

The Red Kings fingers returned atop that particular spot and pressed hard. It invoked the same, if not a stronger reaction. Fushimi's entire body rippled with a strange sensation and he drew his knees up as much as his bonds would allow in an attempt to quell it. It felt like he was going to combust from the energy the spot emitted. "Ah, now I have you cornered" the Red King boasted rubbing his fingers up and down on the spot. Fushimi's body shook at rapid sparks blazing through him. He couldn't even keep himself up afterwards, only the ropes kept him from falling.

The King viewed the sight appreciatively before withdrawing his fingers. It gave Fushimi a chance to breathe, though at this point he was more so panting for air. He didn't know what to think about to distract him. He heard a snap of fingers and his arms were released, though his hands were still bound. Without the bar's support he collapsed to the floor.

The Red King kneeled down near him and brushed the hair back from his face. Fushimi stared at him like one would a snake that had just bitten them. Mikoto's hand moved towards his face and as much as he loathed himself for it, Fushimi flinched. He felt a tug at the gag and it fell. "No need to keep quiet any longer" the king mused. Fushimi stared at him until the king moved behind him and he felt hands grasp his legs spreading them. He tried his hardest to keep them together but the red king was having none of it.

"Stop fighting it and admit you're enjoying yourself" Mikoto mumbled. Fushimi shook his head closing his eyes tightly at a pushing sensation at his entrance. Something much bigger than a finger. The king wasn't gentle about it and opted for a continuous push. Fushimi's nails raked the carpet at the feeling. It didn't hurt as bad as he'd expected but it felt good.

Every push was followed by a tingling sensation that wracked him. He tried to keep quiet, tried to ignore what was happening but the stimulation was too much. When Mikoto was fully sheathed inside of him, the movement stopped. Fushimi could feel the Red King press against him, leaning in close and felt teeth on his ear. "How bad do you want him Fushimi?" No matter how much he tried he couldn't form words. He was shaking, panting, sweating like crazy. The gel felt like liquid fire and Mikoto felt like a match inside him flaring that fire even higher.

He heard Mikoto chuckle at his speechlessness. The king leaned back just a bit and held onto his hips and he pulled out only to thrust back in a second later. Fushimi dug his head into his arms at the feeling. That good feeling that spread through him. With every thrust it was getting better, there was virtually no pain and the pain that existed only made each thrust more exciting. The king was right, Fushimi liked this feeling. He loved it.

"Do tell me how much you love being in the blues. How much you don't want to see Misaki. Having Munakata annoy you daily, it must be riveting." Fushimi groaned in protest feeling very much on the edge of his rope. The thrusts slowed and Mikoto pulled out. Fushimi let his head rise a bit in question but was flipped onto his back before he could say anything.

He stared up at Mikoto trying not to shiver at the way those amber eyes made him feel. "Tell me how much you hate this Fushimi" the king teased as he reentered him. Fushimi couldn't formulate an answer. He let his head fall back and closed his eyes. He was going to lose. That much was clear. He could feel his orgasm building to a crescendo and the king going faster above him. There was no way to hold it back.

Just when he felt on the edge, Mikoto grabbed him by the base and Fushimi let out a shuddering whine. "Let me make something very clear" Mikoto said. Fushimi could feel the kings eyes on his burnt HOMRA mark. "You're my clansman you always have been and you always will be. If you disobey me or annoy me it will be the last thing you do. You won't say anything to Misaki about what happened tonight but you will behave around him. If I feel you're getting out of line you will be in this same position. Do you understand?"

Fushimi shook his head vigorously but Mikoto only pounded into him harder. His body trembled and begged for release but his mind wanted to run, to refuse. "Your mine either way. You can prolong your torture if you wish. I hold no objections" Mikoto mentioned. His hand grabbed one of Fushimi's and Fushimi could feel the same rush of pain he'd felt the first time his HOMRA mark had been placed on him. It wasn't necessarily bad, however it stung.

The combined feelings made his mind blank. His mouth opened but no sound came out, his eyes stared into the kings but he wasn't seeing. "I want you to say it Saruhiko. What's your clan?" "Scepter 4" Fushimi said automatically. "Wrong." Mikoto retracted his hand from Fushimi's and soon the sound of electricity filled the air. Then the feeling hit him. He felt the taser from earlier on the inside of his thigh.

He cried out as the volts simmered inside him for a few seconds. Afterward, Mikoto withdrew the taser and Fushimi let out an uneven breath staring up at the king if fear. Cloaked in his red and still relentlessly pounding Fushimi to the edge of insanity, he looked like a demon. "What's your clan?" Mikoto demanded again. Fushimi felt his brain kick up again and whispered "HOMRA." He felt the taser again and couldn't even form a scream. He quivered until the taser let up and when it was gone his entire body collapsed.

He couldn't take it anymore. He looked up at his king and pleaded. "HOMRA! HOMRA is my clan!...please…" With the last word his eyes closed shut and he refused to move again. He heard the taser hit the ground and arms wrap around him picking him up off the ground. It only impaled him further, but at this point he couldn't bring himself to care. He was so lost. Just in need of release and closure. The thrusts got deeper, his whines got louder and the room got hotter.

Then it hit him like a tidal wave. Finally, an orgasm. It felt like being tased again, but instead of pain he was blinded by pleasure. A burst inside of him cooled the burning sensation to a dull warmth and he wasn't shaking as bad. He laid his head tiredly on Mikoto's shoulder when the king pulled out of him. He didn't have the strength to do otherwise.

Mikoto was speaking, but to Fushimi it was fuzzy whispers. He turned his head to stare blankly at the Red King who noticed his wavering consciousness. He closed his eyes only to have them flying open at the feeling of arms lifting him. He narrowed his eyes at the King who ignored the stare whilst walking Fushimi to the bed. Fushimi was sure there was a sarcastic comment bubbling in him somewhere, but it died the moment Mikoto dropped him on the bed. He was so exhausted. The Red King left him to his own devices as he left the room. Fushimi only let out a tired sigh curling up the best he could on the King's bed and slipped into a deep sleep.

.

.

"Saru! Aye! Monkey!"

"Stop yelling" Fushimi demanded as he dug his head further into the pillows. He noticed his restraints were gone as was the pain from his renewed tattoo. Thankfully his clothes were back in place and the asshole King had even put a blanket over him at some point. "What are you doing here?" Misaki asked. "I came back" Fushimi decided. It was a buyable story. "You should….You what?" Fushimi turned to look up at Misaki. A truly beautiful sight. The bewildered look in those hazel eyes. "I'm back with HOMRA Mi-sa-ki" Fushimi stated.

Misaki stumbled on his words and Fushimi held out a hand. "I'm not going to leave you again, and it's not a joke. I'm back and I'm not going anywhere." As soon as the last word left him Misaki practically flew into his arms. He could tell the other was crying. Years and years of being friends told him everything he needed to know to comfort the smaller one. He hugged him close, grabbed the blanket and pulled it over Misaki.

They weren't going to leave this bed the rest of the day.

A/N:

I want thoughts on whether I should continue this story or not. I'm happy to, because I have ideas for it and maybe some Mikoto/ Munakata vibes and even a little threesome in the mix but I want to know if you want me to move forward? Yay? Nay?


	2. Fire Meet Gasoline

_**Fushimi**_

Fushimi stretched his arm out across the bed feeling for the body that wasn't there. He jolted up to look around for Misaki but found he was only swamped in dark red bedding. His best friend was nowhere to be found, and he was beginning to feel a headache. Sensing another in the room his eyes wandered until he spotted the Red King staring at him from an office chair placed near an old wood desk.

Fushimi stayed silent. For once he couldn't formulate anything snarky to throw at the Red King. "He's heading to work, albeit not wanting to do so. He really did miss you" Mikoto said quietly. Fushimi's stare softened a fraction at the thought. Misaki had missed him…he didn't hate him. That was good… However, given the current situation, it didn't make him feel very warm and fuzzy.

"Speaking of work, I've received a notice from the Blue King." Fushimi tilted his head in question and Mikoto held up a familiar PDA. "He's worried about you. It's actually quite amusing to read some of these, as was seeing your wallpaper. Does Misaki know you took that picture?" the Red King teased. Fushimi stood up quickly from the bed stalking towards Mikoto who didn't seem too worried by him. "Give it back" he demanded. Mikoto leaned back in the office chair shaking the PDA in his hands. "Come get it."

Fushimi looked between the king and the door uneasily. He took a step back, ready to run, and Mikoto reached out to grab him before he could go further. The King dragged Fushimi into his lap to the Blue's fury. "Get off!" Fushimi yelled as Mikoto locked his flailing arms down with one of his own. The red King didn't seem phased by the words.

He felt the King's teeth go to his neck and bite down. It wasn't hard but it was enough to issue a warning. Fushimi seethed in pain and winced when the teeth bared down. His hands flexed and clenched in anger, his eyes looking up to the ceiling in hope that he'd find answers of how to get away scrawled there. "Let go" he demanded. Even though there was no strength behind the words the Red King seemed amused by it.

"Where would you go if I did?" The King asked releasing his now bruised neck. Fushimi turned his head to glare at him. "Home…" he answered quietly. "You're not going back" Mikoto said confidently. "You can't keep me here!" Fushimi hissed still squirming quietly and looking desperately towards the door. If Misaki was still downstairs he'd hear Fushimi call for him and Mikoto couldn't act up in front of Misaki if he wanted to keep up his innocent guy façade. He'd have to let Fushimi go.

Fushimi opened his mouth to yell for him and Mikoto grabbed a bottle off of his desk at lightning speed before shoving it down Fushimi's throat. The burn of alcohol made him cough and thrash. He closed off his throat to keep from swallowing it down. The Red King kept it in the same place patiently.

"I'll tame you eventually Saruhiko" the Red King promised. Fushimi wanted to respond but if he tried he'd end up consuming the contents of the bottle in his mouth. Eventually he stilled his fighting as his lungs screamed desperately for air. He pushed against Mikoto with his confined hands in an attempt to get the King to back down, but the effort proved fruitless.

He could only hold his breath for so long and when he gave out and tried to suck in a breath, he only sucked in the sharp tasting drink. Fushimi choked on it and thrashed desperately but just as his efforts proved before, he couldn't get away. Mikoto continued to pour the entire bottle down his throat. Some of it didn't make it and instead slid down the side of his mouth towards his collarbone.

What did make it down his throat burned its way to his stomach and settled like a heavy rock. When the bottle was empty, Mikoto withdrew it and let Fushimi take several desperate breaths. The Blue hunched in on himself and coughed harshly. The Red King released him so he fell to the floor heaving. "Go if you want to Fushimi. Just know if you do you'll regret it."

Fushimi glared up at the King as he regained his composure and slowly stood. He wiped his mouth to rid of the alcohol's remnants and took a step back. The King made no attempt to follow him now. Mikoto only watched him with an amused stare. Fushimi decided it was time to get out of here. He could go back to Scepter 4 and figure all of this out.

He walked backwards towards the door and when he got the threshold he turned and ran down the hall, down the steps and into the bar. "Good morning Fushimi" Kusanagi greeted from behind the bar. Fushimi neglected to answer him and looked at the door. He could run now, had to run before Mikoto changed his mind and dragged him back. The time he'd spent with Misaki had been great but with Mikoto treating him like a dog he couldn't be here. He took a step toward the exit but was stopped by a hand on his arm.

"Saru?"

His heart clenched at the voice. He was frozen in place. He couldn't turn around or he'd stay. He wouldn't even consider the consequences. His resolve would explode with just one look from the hazel eyes he knew were burning into his back. He tried to pull away but Misaki held on and wrapped arms around his waist instead. "Don't!" the other boy begged and Fushimi could see Kusanagi reach for his lighter he kept under the bar. He had to get out!

He closed his eyes and let his blue aura unfold. He felt Misaki's hold on him slip as the older boy was tossed back. Fushimi wanted to turn around and check on him but he couldn't afford to. Kusanagi's red had come out and permeated the bar. He saw a whip of fire headed in his direction and ducked it running for the door. He almost made it; his hand grazed the door before a second whip wrapped around his wrist and dragged him to the ground as Kusanagi tugged.

Fushimi panicked at the burning sensation. He could see Misaki staring at him with wide eyes in the corner of the bar. The boy looked heartbroken but the look faded to horror as his eyes turned to the bartender Fushimi hadn't been paying attention too. He saw a ball of fire in Kusanagi's hands ready to be launched at him and his breath halted.

"No!" Misaki yelled and used his red to knock a surprised Kusanagi to the side. It broke the bartender's concentration long enough for the whip to burn out of existence and free Fushimi. The blue looked back at Misaki in shock. Misaki met his eyes and if Fushimi didn't know better he'd swear he saw tears. Misaki was mouthing words to him silently but Fushimi shook his head and ran out the door before Kusanagi could compose himself.

.

.

" _Stay with me"_

Fushimi ran as fast as he could. The words of his best friend drowning out the pounding of his own heart. The heart that was currently stuttering in pain, both physical and mental. He could barely catch his breath, let alone organize his thoughts. Misaki, Misaki, Misaki.

He stopped when he was sure he'd gotten far enough away. He found himself in a back alley. He leaned against one of the walls and tried to catch his breath that came out in small clouds. He had too many thoughts to organize. Misaki, Mikoto, Munakata…..That's right. He had to get back to the Captain, to Scepter 4. Then he could fix this…

He took a few deep breaths to compose himself and clear his head. All he needed to do was find a city map. HOMRA wasn't too far from Scepter 4. A few miles…ok a lot. He'd be better off hailing a cab and having the Captain pay for it. He started to walk toward the mouth of the alley, contemplating how he'd explain all of this to Munakata without him blowing his stack, when his HOMRA mark exploded with pain.

Fushimi hissed reaching up to claw the cursed tattoo. It was sending a burning feeling through him. It took a few minutes but the feeling faded to a dull warmth. Seconds after he felt ready to continue his way home, the mark pulsed again and the pain was enough to knock the wind from him. "Sh-shit" he cursed feeling another pulse, harsher than the last. The mark began to rapidly send out pain signals and Fushimi had to lean against a wall as he panted.

How was he going to get back to Scepter 4 if he couldn't even walk? To prove his point the mark throbbed again. This time it was harsh enough to bring Fushimi to his knees. The pain ebbed slowly only to be replaced with a very familiar feeling. It made him shake more in anger than in need. The alcohol Mikoto had forced him to drink…it had been the same as the one Kusanagi gave him. This was the same way he'd felt before he passed out….He couldn't pass out here and the only safe place to go back to was …HOMRA.

He wanted to scream in frustration. He knew Mikoto wasn't going to just let him go. Panic settled in as he felt the dreary sensation of the drug sweep over him. He had to get back, otherwise he'd pass out in the middle of some random street and be open for attack by any of the other clans. He used the wall to pull himself up and against every fiber in his being made a slow walk back toward the hated bar.

.

.

By the time he got back Fushimi was on the verge of passing out. He'd only made it so far out of anger and fear. He opened the bar door and was met by multiple stares. Almost instantly Misaki was off the couch he'd been occupying and was going to approach Fushimi, only to be pulled back by Kamamoto who shook his head. The blonde gave the shorter clansman a harsh stare at whatever protest he was going use and looked pointedly at the silent Red King who was staring Fushimi down from one of the bar's chairs.

'Back already?" Mikoto asked teasingly, one of his half assed grins on his face. Misaki looked worried at his friend's silence. Usually Fushimi would retort back quite harshly. Now however, Fushimi bit his tongue. He couldn't afford to let Misaki know… "I'm sorry for attacking you earlier Fushimi. I only saw you attack Yata and reacted on instinct" Kusanagi offered. Most of the clansman looked between the bartender and Fushimi in confusion. Fushimi guessed they hadn't been told about this morning's events. He ignored their stares though, even Misaki's, and opted to look into the King's eyes instead. "Do you need to talk alone?" Mikoto suggested. Fushimi didn't even respond, just headed towards the King's room.

He heard Misaki call for him but he didn't stop, he couldn't. If he did he'd lose it. He'd snap and spew everything. Misaki probably wouldn't even believe him. He wasn't even sure if the King was following, but shakily made his way up the stairs and down the hall. The whispers from downstairs reached him but he didn't listen. He didn't want to know what they were saying.

He made it to the door before he nearly fell. Mikoto was behind him in an instant, hands holding the disoriented blue up under his arms. Fushimi looked up with a glare, his head tilting against the King's chest. Mikoto opted to ignore it and dragged him back up, opening the door for the blue, who walked in silently fuming.

Fushimi waited until the King had entered the room and closed the door to slam the older man into the wall. "Make it… stop!" he yelled. He couldn't keep his cool when he was being fried alive. It was only getting worse, even more so then the first time he'd gotten heated. He was tired, he was feeling things he didn't want to feel and he was now beyond embarassed. "Rude and impatient. You really do take after your Captain" the Red King mused gripping Fushimi's face with both hands. To Fushimi his touch was freezing but relieving compared to the fire that was burning inside of him. Against his better judgement Fushimi leaned into the touch and closed his eyes.

"I told you, you aren't going back. Whether or not you agree with it your HOMRA. If not for the mark on your body, it's still engraved on your soul. You can run from me but you'll come back. Every time" the Red King murmured. Fushimi's eyes shot open and he tried his best to glare at the king. Mikoto quickly switched their positions so it was Fushimi pinned to the wall. The clansman shivered at the closeness of his King.

Mikoto was silent staring at him with those amber eyes. That combined with the alcohols effects made Fushimi's legs weak and he could feel himself slipping down the wall. The King moved a leg between Fushimi's own in an attempt to keep him up. It made the blue groan and reach out for the King but Mikoto retracted from him taking a few steps away. "Unfortunately, I can't help you. I told you if you left you'd regret it. Now you have to deal with the consequences."

In response to the lack of support, his body flared and he collapsed to his knees with a groan. He was shaking too badly to stand. "Please" Fushimi whispered quietly. He hated feeling this way. Well not really. He loved it; but he loved the end results of feeling this way more.

"Well, there is one way I can make an exception." Fushimi looked up hopefully and was confused when Mikoto produced Fushimi's PDA from his pocket and held it out to him. "Get your Captain to do it. I won't accept anyone else and if you don't hurry I'll bring Misaki to you. How long do you think you'd hold out when you wake up…before you devoured him?"

Fushimi bit his lip hard. There was no point in arguing. He knew if Misaki was brought into this he'd be all over him and Misaki couldn't know. He looked at his true King desperately and held his hand out for the PDA. He swore he saw the devil when Mikoto looked down at him with a genuine smile.

 _ **Munakata**_

Munakata took a deep breath as he surveyed papers laid out across his desk. Between the work load put onto him last minute by the state and his missing clansman, he was ready to snap. Even Seri had done her best to avoid him for the day. The second in command knew better than to be around when he was like this. On edge, impatient, worried.

Fushimi was not one to just up and disappear. As much as he liked to pretend he was a slacker, Fushimi was a very hard worker and took his job very seriously. He wouldn't just take a day off and not tell Munakata. Something had to have happened…

The blue King rested his head on his arms as he mulled over the possibilities. Maybe the cognitively strong clansman just needed a day away from his heart driven peers. Fushimi was used to HOMRA's brashness, the fact that he'd adjusted so easily to Scepter 4's uptight values so quickly has surprised even Munakata. It was easy to see how annoyed the blue could get with the other members of Scepter 4. He was used to bleeding fists not bleeding hearts.

Munakata sighed and pulled himself up, getting up from his desk and looking out the window. Maybe he could sleep on it. Surely the blue clansman would find his way back to them. He began to walk toward the door when he felt his pocket buzz. Munakata felt his powers flare in annoyance. Was it too much to ask for a moment of peace when he was so irritated? He reached down and grabbed his PDA from his pocket. He looked at the number and his heart jumped. "Fushimi where have you been?" he demanded.

"C-cap-tain" the person on the other line stuttered out. "Fushimi?" Munakata asked again automatically on the alert. He'd never heard Fushimi sound like this. He sounded like he was hurt and that put Munakata on edge. "HOMRA" was the only response. "HOMRA?" Munakata demanded. He heard crackling on the phone and clenched his hand. His instincts were right. Fushimi was in trouble. Another few crackles and he heard a voice that made his breath hitch.

"Lose something Reisi?" The King asked in his usual distant tone. "Mikoto…"Munakata started with a dose of malice but was interrupted by the Red King tsking. "I just finished scolding Fushimi for acting like that. Don't be so sour." Munakata gritted his teeth at the jeering. Mikoto was trying to anger him. "I'm on my way. If you did anything to him…" Munakata accused. Mikoto scoffed on the other side of the phone. "I'd hurry if I were you" the Red King warned "Wouldn't want to leave me alone with something so vulnerable." Munakata was going to curse in response but was cut off by a dial tone.

He glared down at the PDA and then at the door. He was probably playing into some kind of sick game that Mikoto had planned out but it didn't matter. HIS clansman was caught in the middle and as a king he had a duty to protect him. He secured his saber to his side and set his jaw before stalking out of the office.

A/N: Chapter 3 will be out before you know it. How'd you feel about this one?


	3. Carnal Kings

_Chapter Written To: Desire - Years & Years_

 _ **M**_ **unakata**

Usually, when he walked through the city, the Blue King was greeted with smiles and the occasional wave or nod. Today however, the citizens of Tokyo Metropolis seemed to know to avoid him. They parted like little fish would around a looming shark. It may or may not have had something to with the blue aura that sparked and crackled around the fuming King as he made his way to HOMRA in solitary.

The scenarios running through his mind made him walk only faster until he approached the door of the devilish place. His eyes met those of only the bartender he remembered only for the reason that Seri mentioned him frequently. Otherwise, the bar was empty. The Blue King entered and gave the bartender a steely look as he was greeted with a smile.

The bartender began to speak but was cut off by Munakata who held no patience for him or any of this. "Where is Suoh?" he demanded in a tone only a King could manage. The pleasant smile on the bartender's face dropped only a fraction and he pointed towards the stairs next to the bar. Munakata is walking past him and up the stairs before he can strike up another useless conversation.

He walks quickly down the hall towards the only open door and smells smoke as he stops in the doorway. Sure enough, the Red King is there. He sits at his desk, a cigarette hanging from his mouth as he scans a familiar PDA in front of him. His face illuminated by the screen only a few inches from him, scrunches up at seeing the Blue King in his presence.

"Fushimi?" Munakata asks though it sounds more like a demand. Mikoto's eyes flicker toward the bed pushed to the side of the room and Munakata's follow. The Blue King feels the weight of relief crash down on his chest at the sight of his clansman curled up peacefully between the sheets. Besides a red tint to the boy's face, he can't see any injuries. The rise and fall of his chest, though shuddering at times, assures Munakata that he's alive and that ninety-nine percent of the King's fears weren't true.

Still, even with that off their plate, there was still the matter of Fushimi being here, and how he got into such a state. He took a step towards the bed, only to be stopped as the Red King let his aura flourish around himself in warning. "I wouldn't wake him up now" Mikoto warned even as his eyes settled back on the PDA. Munakata felt his already thin patience plunge lower at the Red King's indifference.

"What did you do?" Munakata demands. A smirk slowly creeps onto the Red King's face as he tweaks with the little device a moment more before tossing it on his desk. He stands, sparing Munakata a glance, before giving a small chuckle. "I didn't do anything. He chose to act out of turn. He's learning though, slowly, to behave himself."

"Who gave you the permission to train 'my' clansman?" Munakata seethed. Mikoto seems amused at his anger as he walks over towards the bed. "Who's clansman?" he asks reaching down move the bed sheet off Fushimi. Munakata looks at him in confusion until the Red King pulls down the clansman's shirt a bit to reveal an unmarred HOMRA tattoo.

The Blue King stares back, unable to formulate a response. Had Fushimi defected back to HOMRA? No, he wouldn't. Munakata was well aware of the hatred the clansman held for the Red King for stealing away Yatagarasu's attention. Then it was Mikoto's doing. He'd taken Fushimi back forcefully…

"How?" Was the only word that popped out of his mouth. The Red King shrugged as he settled himself next to Fushimi on the bed, pulling back a few strands of hair from the clansman's face. Fushimi unconsciously turned into the touch with a sigh and Mikoto looked up at Munakata with a grin. "You see Reisi, Saruhiko just can't keep himself out of trouble. You weren't regulating him so I took back what is mine. There's other reasons but that's the only one that you need to be concerned with."

"He's not a toy. He doesn't belong to you!" Munakata shouted, his blue aura setting ablaze. He was sure his Sword of Damocles was hovering over the bar by now. "He doesn't belong to you either" the Red King mentioned seeming unaffected by the outburst. "However, if you're up to the challenge, you can have him back if you play a game with me."

Just when Munakata was sure he would lose his temper, ready to chastise Mikoto for acting like a two year old, they were both surprised by a desperate gasp coming from Fushimi who sat up in the bed hastily. Munakata's rage was instantly doused by worry. "Fushimi?" he asked as he neared the bed. The clansman backed away from him, more towards Mikoto, and looked up at the King with indiscernible blue eyes.

"There are some rules, but then again you like rules don't you Reisi? That's why you became a big bad officer" Mikoto continued as if nothing had happened. Fushimi's eyes closed and his head bowed into his hands as he panted. "…Rules?" Munakata deadpanned. Mikoto nodded earnestly reaching up a hand to brush against Fushimi's neck. The clansman shuddered but didn't snap or move away like Munakata had expected.

Munakata looked between both of them with narrowed eyes and kneeled down to try and catch Fushimi's eyes. The clansman wouldn't look up and Munakata shifted his eyes back to Mikoto with an annoyed glare. "Same rules I gave Fushimi. We're going to take care of him, and whoever cums first loses."

Munakata was going to scold Mikoto for treating Fushimi like a child, but the last words registered with him and his eyes widened. He looked back down at the clansman, but Fushimi refused to look at him. Munakata could only gape. He felt something fierce in him crack and his aura exploded across the room causing papers to go flying and their clothes to rustle. "What. Did. You. Do" he demanded silently.

Mikoto clicked his tongue at Munakata, reaching down to grab Fushimi's chin and tilt it upwards so the clansman was staring at Munakata. "Tell your King what you want" he ordered in the boy's ear. Fushimi stared at him with wide eyes and Munakata reached out to tear him away from Mikoto, only to be stopped as Fushimi crashed into him.

"What.." Munakata began to ask, but his clansman smashed their lips together and Munakata's mind went blank. The Red King gave a hoarse laugh at the boys actions, sitting back to watch. Munakata couldn't formulate a way to handle this situation as he held the boy; half on the bed, half off. True he'd had one or two thoughts of Fushimi concerning sexual tension, but he'd never act on it. He was a professional…

Fushimi was kissing him hungrily, licking at his bottom lip and Munakata could hear a groan when he was denied. Munakata put a hand to his chest after a few moments, pushing the boy away. "Stop" he demanded. Fushimi looked down at him with confusion until the Red King wrapped a hand around his arm and pulled him back. Munakata noticed at this time, Fushimi only had on a pair of boxers and his undershirt. The clansman didn't even seem surprised as he laid back against the Red King's chest staring at Munakata desperately.

"Don't deny the poor thing" Mikoto reprimanded. Munakata opened his mouth to protest but was interrupted. "I'm only giving you one chance Reisi. Accept my offer, and play. Or leave him here and walk away. If I cum first he's yours. If you do, he's mine. Not that I'm not willing to ...share. Those are your only options."

Munakata looked at Fushimi who seemed to be pleading with his eyes. He didn't understand why, but Fushimi wanted this to happen as far as he could see. Munakata wasn't opposed to it deep down, but his morality was tugging at him. This was a game Mikoto had set up, which meant he was out to win. There had to be a catch. Munakata was just going to have to figure it out before the end if he was going to have a chance…

"…Fine."

Mikoto smiled, kissing down Fushimi's shoulder slowly as he removed his shirt. "I think you'll find a comfortable place at the headboard." Munakata scooted onto the bed uniform's jacket. He watched as Fushimi's shirt was discarded near a pile of clothes and Mikoto pushed him forward. Already unstable, the boy fell between Munakata's legs. He wouldn't even look up, only put a hand on Munakata's thigh.

"Now, just watch." The Red King said as he stooped down and licked a path up Fushimi's back towards his neck. The clansman gripped tighter to Munakata's leg and turned his head to the side, his eyes closed tightly. It only caused Munakata confusion, did Fushimi want this or not? He'd been so desperate in the kiss, yet he looked almost terrified of the position they were in now…

Fushimi's lips drew open in a silent cry as the Red King moved further downward and licked inside of him instead. Gone was the rest of his underclothes, as well as most of Mikoto's who only had on his jeans at this point. Munakata moved one of his hands down to rest in Fushimi's hair, trying to be comforting, but seemingly not having been much help. The clansman was to engrossed in the feelings below.

"Fushimi" Munakata said gently. He watched blue eyes open halfway to stare at him. "What are you doing?" he mouthed. Fushimi was going to answer but instead whined when Mikoto hit a particular spot inside him. Attention once again stolen, Fushimi went back to closing his eyes. Mikoto withdrew from him and smiled at Munakata. "Now for the fun part."

 _ **Fushimi**_

Words couldn't express how Fushimi felt at the moment. His mind tumbled and screamed at him as he felt the liquid from before find its way inside of him. Even the vicious burn that snapped through him couldn't pull him from his thoughts this time. He was ashamed that he'd dragged his Captain into this, but relieved he'd kept Misaki out of it. However, he felt he'd offered up the last dredges of his sanity in return.

One King was bad enough, but two? Mikoto was the first to enter him of course, and Fushimi couldn't help his pathetic whimper. He tried so hard to contain himself, the sounds he made, even where he looked. He didn't want to think about what was happening, even if it did feel good.

Once again the pleasure escalated as the pain was numbed. Munakata looked lost at seeing Fushimi impaled, Fushimi reached out for him. He didn't know why, but he was happier with the Captain here. It changed the game, and speaking of games he was going to make his King win this one.

He purposely rolled his hips every time Mikoto thrust into him, bowed his back so the Red King could slip deeper into him, met each pound in time. If Mikoto came first, Fushimi could walk away. The Red King seemed to be catching on though and drew a hand around Fushimi's neck drawing him back against his chest.

"You think your clever don't you?" Mikoto whispered in his ear as he pushed so far into Fushimi, the clansman was sure he was searching for his soul in there. Fushimi only glared in response and the Red King smiled. "Well Reisi, what are you waiting for?" Mikoto asked. Munakata looked lost and Mikoto's smile turned vicious. "Are you going to join me, or not."

Fushimi caught onto the meaning of the words and thrashed. "No!" he protested hoarsely. Red aura came up around him, trapping his wrists together to keep him from flailing. One of Mikoto's hands came up to wrap around his mouth, tilting his head back. "Hush now" the King ordered gently.

Munakata stared at them, eyes wild with anger. "You can't expect me to.." he began but was cut off by Mikoto. "On the contrary, it was the terms of the game. You haven't taken care of Fushimi like you promised. You can leave if you want, just don't expect to get him back." Both Kings glared each other down, until Munakata's gaze shifted to Fushimi. He wanted to shake his head, to beg him not to, to run away; but the Red King had him trapped.

"What do I need to do?" Munakata asked slowly. Mikoto held out his free hand to the Blue King, who after giving it a glare took it. He was pulled closer to them, and Fushimi could feel his breath on his skin. It made him shiver in anticipation and slight fear. "I didn't know you needed an instruction manual on how to have sex" the Red King teased.

"It's not sex if they can't say no" Munakata hissed and the Red King frowned and stopped his steady pace. He let Fushimi's mouth go and tilted the clansman's head up to stare at him instead. At this point, the liquid had seeped to his core. Mikoto's stillness was driving him mad, and the awkwardness passed right over his head. "What do you want Fushimi?" the Red King asked.

He didn't have an answer other than to roll his hips down onto the erection inside of him. The protests that had been there seconds before were muddled and dull. It was like only his primal desires could be reached at the moment. Nothing else mattered. Munakata seemed surprised, but Fushimi was ok with that. He wanted this to be over with, but at the same time, he never wanted to leave this bed. Honestly, the thought of being pinned by the two Kings was arousing, he just didn't have the strength to admit it, so he opted for showing instead.

He grabbed Munakata with his bound hands and kissed him again, this time slower. To his surprise, the Captain kissed back. Little nips at his bottom lip got his mouth to open and before he knew it, it was clash of tongues. Fushimi could practically feel the Red King's smirk as he resumed his pace causing Fushimi to moan. He knew he'd hate himself later for it, but right now what mattered was ending this game.

Slowly, so much that Fushimi didn't notice, Mikoto spread his legs. Red aura reached out, wrapping around Munakata, pulling him closer until Fushimi was practically in both of their laps. He felt the Red King's hands under him and Munakata gasped this time. Finally free of the kiss, Fushimi took a deep breath, letting his head lull onto Mikoto's shoulder.

"Wait.." Munakata said and there was the sound of a small scuffle, the unzipping of pants, and another hard tip pressed to his already stretched entrance. The Red King wasn't thinking…Fushimi only had a chance to turn his head to and open his mouth to protest before he was lowered onto both of them.

Fushimi couldn't even summon his voice as he trembled. There was too much, it was too much. He was still for a moment before scrabbling to get up, get away from the pain that shot through him. Cries echoed off the walls as he slipped further down. He gripped to Munakata tightly, trying to push him away and pull him closer at the same time. Even the Blue King seemed hesitant to continue but a silent communication between Kings told there was no stopping now.

"Shhhh" Fushimi heard from behind him as Mikoto kissed up the side of his neck. He tried to form words but only whimpers spilled past his lips. They hadn't even begun to move and Fushimi felt like he was being ripped to shreds. "Stop" he pleaded when they both had fully sheathed themselves inside of him.

"You're ok" Mikoto encouraged running his hands up and down Fushimi's sides. Fushimi could feel tears pricking the back of his eyes at the pain that even the liquid couldn't numb. The Red King reached his face and pecked him on the lips before pressing down deeper. Fushimi didn't know how long the kiss lasted, only that he got lost in it and slowly, very slowly the pain ebbed.

He was released from the kiss to feel Mikoto begin to move. Fushimi shook his head trying to deny the feeling building up in him. The pain and pleasure were slowly blending so he couldn't tell which was which anymore. Munakata seemed to war with himself as he stared at them. Mikoto sighed in frustration leaning forward and impaling Fushimi further to plant a kiss on the Blue King.

Munakata's hips jerked at that and Fushimi hissed feeling them both plunge into him. Mikoto started up a pace for the Blue King to follow and soon it became like clockwork. Neither King had noticed their aura folding out into the room, but Fushimi had. It was almost suffocating. The pressure from the aura, the heat from the liquid, the feeling bubbling in his stomach as both Kings moved inside of him.

Fushimi's cries amplified as did the pace the Kings set. The clansman felt caged between them. Hadn't the red King joked about taming him? His mind couldn't even wander from the situation. He drove down on them a few more times feeling bolts of pleasure shoot through him before he was smacked in the face by an orgasm. His eyes rolled up and he whimpered as it buzzed from his toes to the tips of his ears and exploded in his stomach.

Moments later something warm burst inside of him and hit that spot inside of him making him purr tiredly. He could feel the red bonds on his wrists snap before disappearing and his arms fell limply to his sides. Fushimi leaned against Munakata who breathed heavily. Neither King moved, or spoke. All three silently tried to catch their breath. After a while, Mikoto pulled out and Munakata followed. Fushimi was allowed to slump to the side. He was beyond exhausted.

"A tie" Munakata mumbled above him. "Well now we have to share, unless you're up for round two" Mikoto said back. There was brief silence before Munakata's weight left the bed. "Buzzkill" Mikoto whispered. "Fushimi let's go" Munakata demanded. Fushimi just stared at him, listless. Mikoto clucked his tongue and moved to curl up next to Fushimi. "He probably won't be able to walk, and you're too drained to carry him."

Munakata glared, but all three knew the Red King was right. Fushimi would not be going anywhere tonight. "I'll pick you up in the morning" the Blue King promised. He started to walk away, but Fushimi reached out catching his arm. "..Stay" he pleaded quietly before his arm dropped back to the bed and his eyes closed. He couldn't force them open any longer.

He heard a long sigh and felt the Red King's arm wrap tightly around his waist drawing him close. "Go if you want to" he teased the Blue King. There was a moment of silence before a long sigh invaded the room and Fushimi felt the bed shift again as Munakata rejoined them. "You just want to be able to say you've slept with me." Mikoto laughed at the accusation and Fushimi felt another arm circle his waist pulling him closer to Munakata.

"It wouldn't be the first or last time we've slept together Reisi."

 _There's a reason for that cliffhanger…I swear. Anyways one more chapter after this and then stuff, cause we can't leave Misaki out of the fun! TGIF (The thirteenth wahahahaha)_


	4. Monsters

Chapter written to: Infinity - XX

 **Fushimi**

It had been a month since the two kings had come to an agreement. Unfortunately, it was time to return to HOMRA for the next month. Another private "mission" as far as his blue colleagues were concerned. Only him and the Captain knew the truth. The ever-watchful Seri seemed to be catching on that something was amiss though as she fretted over him. Currently she had her large posterior placed on his desk with her arms crossed gracefully over her equally large chest.

"We haven't even put you out on a mission since you came back and your covered in bruises. You can tell me if something is going on" she complained. Fushimi resisted the urge to roll his eyes and subconciously pulled his purple cuffs over his bruised wrists. Seri was the mom he never asked for. Sometimes she was warm and endearing, other times she was scolding and cold. Most of the time she was just annoying. "Look at me when I'm talking to you Fushimi" she demanded. Fushimi almost cursed himself as he looked in her direction.

He had tried so hard to act normal when at Scepter 4. Like the shadow of Mikoto's warnings hadn't followed him. It didn't work though. Every time he was touched, he flinched or shouted in anger. If anyone stared for too long he would look down. He obeyed orders quickly to avoid….He knew deep down that no one at Scepter 4 wanted to hurt him, but every time he thought he was doing alright; he was brought back to before he had left with the Captain.

 _"He'll come back to HOMRA for a week out of the month to avoid suspicion" The Blue king reiterated. Mikoto waved the Captain down as he stared at Fushimi. "Reisi and I have other business to discuss that doesn't concern you Fushimi. I think you'll find what you want down the hall. He's been waiting all morning." For the first time in days, Fushimi perked up. He looked towards his Captain to see if he could leave and was given a nod._

 _He'd practically run from the room. Anna's room. It was always where Misaki would hide out when he wanted to be left alone. He went to knock on the door, but it was already swinging open and Misaki clashed into him. "Don't go home!" Misaki begged into his shirt. "Please, please don't" the smaller reiterated. Fushimi could feel little cracks in the walls he'd so carefully built. Somehow Misaki had always torn them down like they were made of paper._

" _I have to" Fushimi choked out. He needed a break. He needed to be able to breathe without feeling like Mikoto would choke him seconds later. He needed to think without being emotionally shredded every five minutes. Emotions didn't work well with Fushimi, he had to push them down….before they exploded in his face. "I'll be back" Fushimi offered in the silence. He took the chance to look around and notice Anna on her bed and blushed feverishly._

" _When?" Misaki asked. "Soon" Fushimi answered as the boy let go. Fushimi was surprised to see tears in the corners of Misaki's eyes. The fiery vanguard hadn't been this emotional in a long time. "I'll be back before you know it. You know where I am if you need me" Fushimi bargained. Misaki gave him a grim half smile and a shuddering laugh as he gripped Fushimi's hand tightly. "I know. You're always there…" Misaki agreed. It almost hurt Fushimi to look into those eyes and lie about what was going on._

" _Misaki" Anna chimed in. The older boy's hand slipped from Fushimi's and left him feeling empty. Every flood of emotion dimmed to a flicker deep in his chest. "Kusanagi is going to call us down for dinner in a few seconds" she mentioned as she hopped off the bed and walked past both boys. As she reached the stairs a call of "Yata, Anna dinner" echoed off the walls. Both boys smiled at her retreating form. She could be helpful in the weirdest of ways. She was one of the people that Fushimi couldn't hate, no matter how hard he tried. "It's…so good to have you back Saru" Misaki stated quietly before descending the stairs after her._

 _Fushimi watched after him with a grim smile. "It's good to have you back too" he mumbled to the empty hall. Right now, Fushimi just needed to go home and sleep this whole ordeal off. He could only imagine the Captain would be getting finished with Mikoto's nonsense. He made his way for the stairs, stopping at the top to over hear the banter from downstairs. "The blue king is here." "So is the traitor." "Don't let Yata here you say that."_

" _Seems you still have people to win over" Mikoto's voice rose up from behind him and he froze. He was telling himself to run, but couldn't. "I don't care what they think" Fushimi whispered, clenching his shaking hands. "Of course not. Your Captain is waiting for you outside." Fushimi whipped around to glare at Mikoto. He knew it was a bad idea, but he wanted to get out at least a modicum of his frustration before he left._

" _My king" he corrected, voice laced with menace. Mikoto was half hidden in the shadows of the dark hall, but his eyes burned through like high beams. There was an amused spark embedded in them as he took a step forward. "If that's what you want to tell yourself." Fushimi clicked his tongue and made for the stairs, but was grabbed from behind the moment he turned around. "We'll see if you say that next month" Mikoto teased, topping it off with a nip to Fushimi's ear. "I know my loyalties" Fushimi ground out, trying to wrestle from the iron grip without making too much noise. "Who are you trying to convince? You or me?" Mikoto asked._

 _Fushimi bit into his lip as his struggles died down. He couldn't honestly answer that question, because now that the king had asked; he didn't know. He wanted to believe in his ability to control his emotions. He didn't want to feel anything for anyone! Except….flashes of orange and red clashed in his memory and he looked down at the ground. The red king squeezed so tight that Fushimi thought his ribs would crack, and then he let go._

 _Fushimi fell onto the steps, shaking. He hadn't felt this way since Niki. Now that he thought about it everything about Mikoto reminded him of Niki. "Go ahead, back to your dog house" Mikoto prodded. Fushimi could hear him retreat back into the hall, like a monster waiting for a child who couldn't run away. Maybe he didn't even want to run away. If life had taught Fushimi anything, it was that monsters could find you, no matter where you ran._

"Fushimi!" Seri said in a stern voice, her fingers snapping in front of the dazed boy's face. Fushimi snapped out of his memory to glare at her. "I'm fine" he snapped as he got up from his desk. "You don't look fine" she pressed. "Fushimi is capable of handling himself" cut in another voice as a hand laid itself on Seri's shoulder. Both of them turned to see the Captain. He looked to be in quite the mood, and Fushimi knew why.

Their relationship since the incident had been strained. Munakata had practically locked Fushimi up after they got back. He'd been examined three times already and the Blue King still wouldn't let him take actual missions. It was always "I would prefer you stay behind" or "I have some extra paperwork for you to handle." There hadn't been many private words between them either. Only the Captain saying Fushimi needed to get some rest as well as something to eat when they had returned. That and barring him from every opportunity to go anywhere. Every request denied and enforced by Seri. She had no idea what was going on, but if the Captain wanted Fushimi to stay in his sights; Seri was going to go to the end of the world to make it happen. It had gotten beyond annoying.

"Are you ready?" Munakata asked, avoiding eye contact. Fushimi only nodded. He was afraid if he spoke the Captain would call the whole thing off and he wasn't sure which prison felt worse right now. At least Mikoto wouldn't give a shit where he went or what he did. Just the thought of not seeing Misaki another day set his tattoo into an itchy frenzy. Seri stood from the desk, coming between the two and facing the Captain. "I don't think he should be going anywhere. He's obviously still injured" she argued. "He'll be fine. Fushimi?" the Captain said in a commanding tone as he turned and headed for the door. Fushimi could hear Mikoto's words echo in the back of his mind.

" _Who are you trying to convince? Me or you?"_

 _._

 _._

The silence that permeated the car for seventeen minutes had Fushimi going insane. He had so much he wanted to say, to ask. Here was his chance, and yet something held his voice in his throat. They remained that way until the bar HOMRA came into view and Fushimi saw Munakata stiffen, just slightly from the corner of his eye. Not that it mattered as all thoughts fled from his mind at the sight of auburn locks nestled on pale arms. "Saruhiko." Fushimi turned to look at his Captain with concern. It wasn't often he addressed Fushimi informally. "Yes?" he asked. Munakata wouldn't look him in the eye as they rolled up to the bar. "I'm….so sorry" Munakata said as the door was opened by their driver.

Fushimi knew there was nothing he could do or say to make the Blue King feel better. Even if this wasn't his fault, he had drown himself in the guilt. Still he had to try. "It's ok Reisi" was all he offered as he stepped out. He was going to look back to reassure the Captain, but was tackled against the car. He froze up in fear until he looked down. "Misaki" he grumbled, slightly embarrassed. "Shut up and hug me" the brunet demanded. Awkwardly, Fushimi wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and held him. Not that it wasn't nice, but the display of affection was out in the open. Fushimi had a rep to protect damnit.

"Yata we have to go soon" Kamamoto complained from inside. Misaki flipped him the bird. "Why does everything get in the way" the older mumbled into Fushimi's chest. "I'll be here all week M~is~aki" Fushimi teased. Misaki rolled his eyes and pushed the younger boy away with an annoyed glare. "Behave yourself while I'm gone" the brunet shot back. "I'll make sure he does" Kusanagi interjected. Fushimi met the bartender's eyes and they shared a silent agreement. Misaki didn't need to know.

"We'll be back in time for dinner" Misaki promised as his skateboard hit the ground. He and the rest of the HOMRA members that were present left in a parade down the street. Fushimi watched after them with a sigh. If he could hold out just long enough, then he could be alone with Misaki in his apartment. Only then could he get that moment he'd been waiting for. A peaceful moment. He looked back to the bar where Kusanagi was waiting patiently and took a step inside. He couldn't wait for that moment, the world knew he wouldn't find it elsewhere.

 _ **I decided to stop here. It seemed like a good place. Don't worry I'm already writing out Ch.5, I know it's been awhile and I apologize. Enjoy this for now.**_


End file.
